


I Miss You

by msgilliana



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msgilliana/pseuds/msgilliana
Summary: Jean misses Jakob. Does he miss her too? Post S2
Relationships: Jean Milburn/Jakob Nyman
Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659319
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissMilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMilla/gifts).



> Story prompt #33 by StefanSalvatore on Tumblr requested by the lovely MissMilla. Enjoy!

“I-I just wanted to say that I uh, I missed you.”

She knew that she would probably regret saying it later, but for now, she wanted him to know. Even if it was just to his voicemail. She put down the phone and put her head in her hands.

She did miss him, truly. It took her a while to admit, but as she stroked her still-flat stomach, she remembered just how wonderful she felt when she was with him. How relaxed and happy she felt with him.

She knew she needed to tell him about the pregnancy. She also knew the statistics from her doctor. If she made it past the first trimester, she would tell him.

She saw the way he looked at her after the play. There was a small part of her that said _maybe that means he misses me too_. She knew she couldn’t give him the intimacy he wanted right now, but she promised herself that if he could forgive her and want to get back together, she would try. She would.

* * *

She was awoken by her stomach turning itself inside out. She got up and rushed to the bathroom, hoping she wouldn’t wake Otis, who had come home after she had gone to her room to get ready for bed. She was glad he announced himself as he came home. Maybe he was trying to earn her trust back.

 _How ironic this is_. Trying to earn back Jakob’s trust while Otis was trying to earn back hers. _How hypocritical_ , she thought in between emptying the contents of her stomach and washing her mouth out with mouthwash.

She looked in the mirror. She was pale. And she had bags under her eyes. How much sleep did she get last night? Or even recently? It was hard to find a confortable position these days. She couldn’t lay on her stomach or her breasts would scream in pain, but every other position her stomach decided to do somersaults.

She exited the bathroom, hoping her stomach would settle so she could have breakfast. She opted for tea instead of coffee, as it was easier on the stomach, and plain toast. She was just about to sit down with her meal of choice when Otis came into the kitchen, getting breakfast for himself.

They sat in comfortable silence until it was broken with “Are you okay, mum? You sounded sick earlier.”

Her darling boy. Even when he was little, he would be worried for others. Thank God he didn’t get Remi’s narcissism. She was so grateful for that.

“I’m fine, darling. Just didn’t feel well, is all.”

He seemed to accept her answer and she hoped this wouldn’t be a regular thing, for she would surely have to tell him then. As much as she wanted to tell him, as this child could (it was too early to say would) be his brother or sister, she wanted to wait. Just in case...

Otis soon headed to school, and she spent the next few minutes finishing her breakfast. Between the drama at Otis’s school (in every sense) and learning of her pregnancy, she hadn’t scheduled any clients for the next few days, so she had a lot of free time.

She looked at her phone. No new messages, no new voicemails. Her heart sank. It had been three days since the play. Surely he would have called or texted if he missed her, like she did? She scolded herself for thinking selfishly, for he probably needed time. She had hurt him tremendously.

Just as she put her dishes in the sink, she heard a knock. Who could possibly be at the door? She went to open the door and it was...Jakob.

“Jakob, wh-“

Before she could finish, he pulled her towards him and kissed her with a passion she never felt with Remi. At first she was surprised, but she let herself ease into the kiss. He guided them inside and shut the door. Oh, how she missed him. He pulled apart and smiled that same smile from the assembly that felt like months ago, but was only weeks.

“Jakob...”

She was struggling to speak. She could feel tears start to fall. And she let them. She sobbed and leaned into him. She would no longer hide her emotions from him. She would open herself up.

He ran his hands through her hair to calm her until she finally managed to say “I’m sorry.”

Jakob sighed and cupped her face. He rubbed his thumb across her cheek and she placed her hand over his.

“I know I still have to learn to trust you. It will take me some time. And I know that you’re not ready for the intimacy that I need. But, I do know that I want to be with you. If you promise me you will work on this relationship too, I’m ready to try again. I love you Jean, and I wanted you to know that I missed you, too.”


End file.
